Treason?
by LuffyForKing
Summary: Hancock finds out some news that upsets her and goes cray cray. One-shot.


**Treason**

* * *

"It is treason!" Boa Hancock shouted, her voice echoing through the Kuja palace. The woman's blue eyes burned with fury as she stood before a handful of her fellow Kuja warriors. She was looking so down on them that she was looking up. It was quite impressive.

"Sister…please," Boa Marigold pleaded, her voice weak, "perhaps you are taking this matter too far…"

Marigold's voice trailed off as she earned herself an icy glare from the snake princess. Sandersonia jumped to her younger sister's aid. "She is right, Hibihime. We understand your reasoning, but…"

"Silence!" Hancock shouted, a threatening tone in her voice. Sandersonia gave Marigold a weary look. Their pleading had gone on for almost an hour now without any productivity. The streets outside of the palace were ghostly quiet. This was most likely because half of the island's inhabitants were turned to stone. Actually, that is pretty much the reason. The day had started out relatively normal. Hancock got up, kicked a cute puppy that was in her way, told one of her warriors to go haki herself in the face, and took a two-hour bath in which every person in the palace had to evacuate or else they die. It was only after the snake princess had a casual conversation with Elder Nyon and Sweet Pea that she had gone insane- storming about the island and mero-mero-ing random women.

"They are just lucky I haven't smashed their treasonous bodies yet!" Hancock stormed, pacing back and forth as if she was Luffy waiting for Sanji to announce that dinner was ready.

"Hibihime," Ran, one of the Kuja Pirates cut in, "just think about how _he_ would feel if he found out about this."

The pirate's words stopped Hancock in her tracks. This is mostly because she said the word "he" and to Boa Hancock, there was only one "he." Instantly, images of Luffy in a tuxedo with a flower in his mouth dancing with her on top of a giant snake popped in to her head.

It was kind of like…

Luffy: "Oh Hancock, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Hancock: "Heeheheeheheheheheeeheheee. Oh Luffy!"

Luffy: "Marry me, Hancock. Be my pirate queen, honey."

Hancock: "Oh Luffy! Heeheehehehehehe."

Luffy: "I have always wanted to kiss you, Hancock. After all, you are the strongest and most beautiful woman in the entire world. Oh, and don't worry, I do not love Nami or Robin. Only you. Those two are ugly and I hope they get eaten by sea kings."

Hancock: "Heeeheeeheeheheheheheee. Oh Luffy!"

Luffy: "Now go make us some dinner."

…Insert fireworks and doves and falling rose petals here…

"Hibihime….hibihime!" Marigold's desperate pleas woke Hancock from her fantasies. The snake princess placed a manicured hand to her forehead, her cheeks still flushed from her thoughts.

"Oh…what have I done!" Hancock shouted (quite dramatically I might add. But they forgave her because she is beautiful). She slumped in to her throne. Hancock remembered how angry Luffy had been at her for turning Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra in to stone the first time. If he knew she had done it again he might...

Hancock fell backwards, her hand still lifted to her forehead. The other warriors in the room swarmed around her, shouting compliments and words of encouragement like, "Dont' worry, you're still beautiful!" and "Don't worry, you still have the nicest boobs on the island!"

"It's okay, sister, I am sure that everyone will forgive you," Sandersonia comforted, feeling indebted to Ran for saving all of their asses.

Hancock looked up at her sisters, tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes. "It's just…it's just not fair!" she whined, placing her hands on the top of her head. "It should be considered treason! I should kill them all! I should kill them but...but Luffy...he...why did they...and not I..."

A few of the Kuja pirates fought back grins.

"I'm sure you will get a turn as well," Ran said, trying not to laugh.

Hancock looked up at her, her eyes widening. "You think so?"

Every girl in the room nodded and continued to compliment the snake princess (partially because she looked so beautiful when she was hopeful and partially so they would not be turned in to a statue).

Hibihime sighed. "It's still not fair though!" she complained, tossing a lock of black hair over her shoulder, "Why is it that half of this island has seen Luffy naked while I have not?! Even that old hag Nyon got a peek!" Hancock had never even _seen_ a man naked let alone _Luffy_. Damn that old woman. With a frustrated sigh, she kicked one of the warriors in the face, sending the girl crashing out of a window. A few minutes later, Hancock turned everyone on the island back to normal. The warrior she kicked out of a window broke her spine, but in the end, it was okay. Everyone on the island forgave her. This is obviously because Boa Hancock was beautiful.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sooooo, is this story a fail or do you like it? I know it was pretty jumbled and all, but I had the idea and I just had to write it. Comments are appreciated! (: Basically, I love Hancock so I wanted to write a story for her. This story takes place while Luffy is training. Hancock finds out for the first time that half of the island saw Luffy naked when he first arrived on Amazon Lily and she isn't too happy to hear about this and goes crazy and turns people in to stone. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
